old tangled with the new
by HuggingTotoro
Summary: AU... Set in mid of the 3 series. Some old characters alive. And new character appear. with the eclipse coming something old mixed with the new, causing our heroes and villains to become closer together, more than ever...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes, I'm only madly in love with the Tv show :)

...

**Story Information:**

This is AU, as Adam, Alejandro, Nikki, Charlie and D.L. are still alive. This is set in mid series 3, by the way, but Lydia, Emma, Edgar and Amanda from series 4 are in this story. This was a random idea that a gossip girl fanfiction, I had read ages ago, inspired me to write this story. Other different characters will appear in this as well, later on.

...

_**1 day before the eclipse, Pinehurst Headquarters**_

They all crowed around Arthur's desk, as he showed them the prophetical drawings, that he had drew earlier on than day. The drawing of the eclipse. The drawing of a man and a woman kissing. The drawing of three men in a cornfield. The drawing of two men falling. The drawing of a man stuck in a cocoon. And then the last drawing: the drawing of a man holding a nearly-dead bleeding girl, in his arms.

Some of the drawings did actually confuse, the team there, but most of them didn't say anything. It was better to keep silent, be unnoticed. Than be seen through by the raged evil eyes of Arthur. It honest truth, most of the team were scared of him. Even his own son, Nathan was scared of his own father. Only one, out of all the other team members weren't scared of Arthur.

And that was Sylar. The nightmare serial killer. The bogeyman as some people would call him. No Sylar, wasn't afraid of anyone, no one. Not even the evil living beast that is called Arthur Petrelli. Sylar hated the Petrellis. Stupid evil Arthur. Stupid manipulated Angela. Stupid self-centered Nathan. Stupid hero Peter. Yes Sylar hated them all. There was a time, he thought he was one, of them. Only by stealing the power, of lie detecter, by someone Sue, was it?That Sylar learned the truth, that alas he was not one of them, and that he was just being used by them.

Sylar hated being used, manipulated. It was weak. And Sylar was far from anything from weak. He was powerful. Sylar would be the devil, if the devil lived on earth and like to kill people by ripping their heads open. Yes Sylar was today's version of the devil.

But if he's today version of the devil is Sylar. Then why hasn't got revenge yet? Well if your wondering this, then the reason is that maybe, just maybe, Sylar has an even eviler plan, of revenge for all the Petrellis. And they say: payback, is bitchy...

;) ;) ;)

_**Primatech Headquarters, Angela Petrelli**_

Sweat dripped over Angela Pertrelli's face. Fear struck through her. Her breath got quicker, as the sweat dripped further. Her haunting dreams. The fate she knew that was coming. The haunting melody of the future that played in her tormented dreams.

As she pulled herself together, though the fear, still struck at her, she began to move. She brushed the sweat from her face. Shaking the dream out of mind, yet the wisdom, (from it), still lingered in her mind. The repeated words, torn into her mind. The detail. The senses. The reality of it all.

Ghosted her, as she carefully put on her perfected mask. She had to hide the fear, that held her. The scars of pain, that had haunt her, in this mask. She faked a smile, and walked out the room, into the meeting room, with her dream still hauntingly replaying in her disturbed mind.

;) ;) ;)

_**Primatech Meeting Room, Claire Bennet**_

"Well so what are we going to do, then?" asked a short spiky ash blonde girl.

"We wait," replied the stuck up politician, that happen to be my father. My biological dad that is.

"Nathan, we can't do that, just sit and wait, around," cried Peter. Peter Petrelli. The saint. The hero. My hero.

"Peter, Nathan right. We do need to wait," answered the spoke of my grandmother, Angela.

"Wait! What do you mean wait? People could get hurt, Nathan. We can't just wait here!" screamed Peter.

Some people, who didn't know him, mind think that he had anger issues. But Peter didn't. He was just really worried about other people. He never want anyone to be hurt.

"Peter, calm down," I say to him.

He turns looks at me. I can see a hint of betrayal in his face. But he's just being over-emotional. It's how he's been since he lost, all of his powers. I guess in someways Peter loves to be the hero. But he can't see himself the hero, without the powers. He feels weak. Helpless. Less like the hero, he was. He is. You could tell that he was about to scream again, think of something else to say.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" asked Matt, stopping Peter from speaking again.

"We are waiting to see what Arthur wants, then we are going to use that against him," replied Angela.

Hmm. If I was an evil old creepy power-mad man named Arthur Petrelli, what would I want? Hmm. Power I guess, but no he all ready kind of has that. There something else something bigger. It was all like a puzzle piece, really. The trouble was putting this puzzle piece together. Everyone had a thinking look puzzled on there faces. Apart from Nathan.

"You know what it is don't you? Nathan," I gasped at him.

Everyones eyes turned to face him. He shifted uncomfortably as everyone stared at me. This was the first time I had since Nathan look nervous.

"Well there something he wants, to complete the formula. It called the catalyst. But I don't know what it really is," explained Nathan.

"The catalyst is sort of lightness, goodness. That is too dream-like to real yet it is too bright, it must be real. It is also the last part of formula," spoke Noah.

Noah Bennet, the company man. The family man. The man in the horn-rimmed-glasses. My dad. My adopted dad that is. My real dad.

"The formula that gives people powers," I asked.

My real dad nodded at me.

"So where this catalyst then?" asked Matt.

"It not where it's who?" replied Angela, with a grim expression on her face.

"Wait, the catalyst, is a person," gasped Peter.

"No the catalyst, is not a person, Peter. The catalyst is a sort of engery that is inside person," explained Noah.

"So the catalyst is a person, really," asked a confused Nathan.

"Yes Nathan, it is. And with the catalyst in a that person, makes them special. Even more special than their power is," replied Angela.

"So we are looking for a person, that has a power, and also has a sort of light engery called the catalyst in them," classified Peter.

Noah and Angela both nodded. Yet as they nodded, they faces turned away from everyone else.

"You know who it is, don't you?" I asked them.

"Now... Claire, there something we need to tell you...," started Angela.

;) ;) ;)

_**Dawson House,**_

Monica stared at the little boy, that was Miach Sanders. The young boyish gleam in his eye, had darken into sadness.

"You want to go see them at the hospital," Monica asked him.

"Can we?" questioned Miach.

"Of course we can," Monica answered.

The sad look on Miach face, drop, and the gleam in his eye changed to hope. As he races to grab his coat, Monica smiled. She knew that boy had been through a lot. Both his parents, D.L. and Nikki were nearly dead. D.L. only just survived another gun shot wound, and Nikki was still sadly in a coma, from the falling of a building. They were both lucky to live. In any luck D.L. would be able to come home. And Nikki mind wake up. Hopefully.

"_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_

Monica ring tone blasted through phone. Carefully Monica picked up her phone, she didn't know the number. But what the hell she answer it.

"Hello, who's there?" asked Monica.

"Is this Monica Dawson," asked a voice. Monica didn't know who that voice belonged to.

"Yes, who's this?" replied Monica.

"A friend. Look I need your help..." asked the voice.

;) ;) ;)

_**Sullivan Carnival, Unknown Place**_

"You ready Lydia?" asked Samuel Sullivan, the ring-leader of this Carnival.

In appear, a tall long blonde haired, tattooed covered woman.

"Sure," the tattooed covered woman answered.

Lydia is the name of the tattooed covered woman. The man called Samuel, picked up a bottle of ink. And pour it on the woman. The ink swirled over the woman back, into a pattern. The swirled pattern ink blot span, over and over her back, until the swirled spiraled and then faded into three faces. Under each of the faces, there was a name.

The first face, was of a man. He looked young, earlier/ late twenties ish. Short brown hair, and mud brown eyes stared into the distance. There seem to be a light around him. A goodness. A look of helping lay in his face. It was obvious that this man was a hero. The name that printed under the face was Peter Petrelli.

The second face, was of a girl. She looked young. It was obvious that she was a teenage, nearly an adult. Her hair covered most of her face. Long and blonde hair. Sea blue/green eyes, stared worryingly into space. Under the face printed the name Claire Bennet.

The last face, was of another man. He look about the same age as the other man. He had thick, styled black hair, and chocolate brown eyes, menacingly staring at you. There was scars of evil dug into his face. Unlike the other man there seem to be not light but darkness that circled around the man. This face was the most confusing. One moment it would look evil and then the next, it would look gentle kind. The name printed under the face would keep changing as the face did. The name under the gentle face, was Gabriel Gray. But the face and the name kept changing until finally it stopped. The face that lay there was the eviler looking one. And the name that lay under that was Sylar.

Lydia looked up at Samuel. There was a strange look on his face.

"You have to find them Lydia," requested Samuel.

Lydia looked up and nodded.

;) ;) ;)

_**Primatech, Claire Bennet**_

"Don't worry, Claire, I have sorted it," Noah tried to assured me.

I just looked at him. How could he sort it all out? What could I do? All I could do would be just sit here and be the victim. Everyone else had appear it the room. Matt, the ash blonde woman who I now know is Daphne, Meredith, Nathan, Angela, the Haitian, my dad and Peter.

"Now everyone got the part to play," spoke Angela, looking strong and powerful, "Nathan, you and Peter and the Haitian will go to Haiti tonight," all three of the men looked at each other and nodded.

" Matt, you and Daphne will go find Hiro and Ando, tomorrow," continued Angela. The couple just smiled and looked at each other.

"Well what do I do, then?" I asked. I didn't want to be the one that had to be the victim. Helpless.

"Don't worry Claire, we got something sort out for you," answered Meredith.

"You got something sort out for me, and your not going to tell me what it is?" partly screamed Claire.

"Claire..." began my dad.

"No, dad. I can't just be the weak one, the victim. The damsel all the time," I screamed, in defeat.

"Claire, calm down. It's all sort, and we will tell you now in a minute," explained Angela.

I sighed there was no point in arguing. I wouldn't win anyway, and it would give them less time to tell me what is happening. What there plan is? I just looked at them all, and waited.

"Claire, Arthur is going to realise that you are the catalyst, and he will try to come and take you, so we need to hide you, but Arthur will think who we would, hide you, with. So Claire we are going to hide you but not with someone Arthur would think we would hide you with. Like, he would us to hide you with Noah or you biological mother Meredith. No we got someone else. Someone he wouldn't think of."

"So all I'm going to do is hide," I asked disappointedly.

"Yes, stay safe Claire," my bio-mum Meredith told me.

"So are you hiding me with then?" I asked warily.

"He just outside this room," input Angela. I was curious, and walked past them, and looked outside the room, and saw a face I never thought I would see again...

;) ;) ;)

_**Sullivan Carnival, Unknown Place**_

"So your just going to leave again," asked a teenaged girl.

"Amanda, I have to get them," replied Lydia.

" don't you could get someone else to get them," explained Amanda.

Lydia looked at her daughter. She could see the pain and fear, of her mum leaving in Amanda's eyes.

"Amanda I can't do that, and I will come back," confirmed Lydia.

"When and who are you going with then?" questioned Amanda.

"I'm going with Edgar and honey, I'm sorry I got to go tonight," the look on Lydia was sorrow as she the spoke the words to her daughter.

"But. Mum," whined Amanda.

"Honey, I got to go, I'm sorry I can't not go," Lydia tried to explain to her daughter.

"Look, I can go with you, I can help you," began Amanda excitedly.

"Amanda, I can't let you come, I don't want you to get hurt," Lydia spoke, with a motherly look in her eye.

"Look, mum I'm coming where are you like it or not," rebelled Amanda.

Lydia looked at her, and sighed in defeat, "fine, have your bag packed in one hour."

;) ;) ;)

_**Primatech In the hall, Claire Bennet**_

Oh my god. I couldn't believe that was he was here. Out of the people in the world, I never thought it would be him, here. I thought he had actually flew out of my life, for good.

"West," I asked, confused.

"Yeah it's me Claire," smiled West, my ex boyfriend.

"What are you doing here," I asked.

"I'm here to hide you. I here to protect you Claire," answer West, as he smiled at me.

I had missed him. Unthinkingly I ran up to him, and gave him a hug. He returned my hug. The sky-air scent of him, breathe in my nose. A small smile lay on my smile, as memories, played in my mind.

"So where are we going then?" I asked him.

"It is a surprise," he winked at me.

I sighed," alright then, when are we going?" I smiled at him.

"Actually, we are going now," he cried as he picked me up in his arms and flew me out of the building and into the sky. And as the sky air hit me, for once I had never felt so safe in my whole life.

...

**Author's Notes:**

Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written. :O So what do you think? ;) Review, please. The bit in the _oblique writing style _are just a line out of the song: Who's that chick? by David Guttea and Rihanna. Where do you think Claire is going? And who was the man that called Monica. And how will Sylar get his revenge? Will Arthur get the catalyst or West be able to protect Claire. What was Angela's dream about? What does Samuel, want with Peter, Claire, and Sylar? And maybe, just maybe there is something bigger and darker that will pull are heroes and villains much closer together? Thanks for reading and review. Till next time fanfiction readers...


End file.
